On A Dirt Road
by Tied to Machines-I'm One
Summary: I was just an average kid that just felt different than everybody else. And, you know, with  different comes with some hate here and there. So, I guess after fighting back, I was labeled as a delinquent. And then I was transferred to a new school. Hiatus!
1. In The Beginning There Was Ishiyama

I was an orphan. Well, I still am, but that's not the point. The point is that I grew up alone okay. I had no one; absolutely no one to depend on when I was growing up, which, technically, I still am.

You see, I am currently 15, close to 16, and on my way to a new school. My High School life. I finished mid-high, barely, and was accepted into one of the worst school in the nation...

Bla! Who am I kidding. I'm transferring, okay? I got in a fight with a teacher and punched the fucker through a window. Now, I was given an option to get expelled or transferred to the worst school in the nation. A thug infested school that teaches jack shit.

Yeah, well, I guess it ain't all bad.

Because, really (I don't mean to sound arrogant or anything) I am different than any regular thug. Y-yeah, and I feel different. Hm, maybe it was because of that that I had no friends growing up. The care taker in the orphanage was a bitch though.

Ah, random thought. Sorry.

"Oh, you must be Uzumaki-Kun, eh?"

No shit. Who else did you expect you Hawaiian shirt-wearing motherfucker? "Yeah," I deadpanned.

The old guy gave me a nervous smile. "W-well it's unusual to get a transfer student. But, I think you'll manage here." He gave me a smile.

And I sneered at him. 'Whatever," I replied.

This guys was pissing me off.

"Ah, well here is your schedule."

He handed me a the piece of paper and gave a weak grin before pushing his glasses up with his two fingers. "And I hope you enjoy your stay here!"

I scoffed. Any other person would too if they were in my situation. "I doubt it," I mumbled a bit incoherently, but I suspect he caught it.

"Well, then; off you go~"

So, I left the office and found myself walking down the dirty, graffiti infested hallways. I wasn't surprised, no. Delinquents! What do you expect?

Now, I cut of my mussing when I glance at my paper and glance back at the door in front of me.

I cocked a brow. And then I entered.

When I entered I was greeted by shouts and stuff thrown around... was that a shoe someone just threw?

My eyes' twitched but I said nothing.

I walked to the podium right when my 'teach' saw me.

"A-ah," he stuttered. I can tell he's scared. "Can I help you," he finished after a two second interval.

I handed him my schedule.

He seemed surprised, judging from his expression. Well, like I said, transferring this late into the school year (and into the worst school!) could come off as a surprise.

"Transfer?" He mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

He gathered himself after he handed me my slip and spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"Alright class. As surprising as this may be, we have a new transfer student! Say hello to..."

That was my cue to introduce myself; however, it wasn't surprising that nobody was paying attention. Well, except that sliver-haired guy and that other guy who had a ba-

-wait, wtf? Is-is that a baby on his back... did he just flick me off, too?

Crazy shit I tell you.

Well, I rubbed my eyes and shook my head.

"Hello," I greeted monotonelessly; almost robotic. "I am Uzumaki Naruto and I hate you all... that's all."

The teacher seemed to sweatdrop while my comment seemed to piss off the WHOLE class (except the guy with the baby and sliver).

I grinned a bit on the inside. These people are just this stupid!

"Who is this punk?" One of them scoffed.

"He thinks he's all shit? Huh, who does he think he is?"

"yeah, I say we kick his ass right now."

"No, no; after class, I have to take notes."

WHAT? Why? You pussy how can you take notes when we have this bleached blond mutherfucker taking shit."

"YEAH!"

"W-well he didn't talk shit. He just said he hated us. Not necessary an insult considering the feeling mutual."

"Wow, dude. I didn't know you could talk all philosophical like that."

"There are alot of things people don't know about me."

"Yeah... ... HEY GUys! I SAY WE KICK THIS GUY's ASS, TOO!"

"YEAH!"

O...K. What the hell kind of place did I transfer into?

Kukukuku, we are the MK5!"

"GTFO! THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR CLASS! AND CAN'T YOU GUYS READ THE MOOD?"

Suddenly the five guys who just popped out of nowhere were each dropped kicked out the window by the whole class.

Believe it or not, I sweatdropped. this was just that stupid!

And! When I turned towards the door, I saw this guy just walk by, stop and poke his head into the classroom.

"Good~night~" he said with a two finger salute and a closed eye.

OK, that... was just random.


	2. In The Beginning There Was Blond

This school is nuts, I thought after class.

And so, there I was, wondering what kind of school I enrolled in. Seriously, today in class, after that good~night~ bullshit, that guy with the baby suddenly burst into a blast of lightning, like something out of a shounen manga. And everybody else acted as if it never happened!.

I sighed in annoyance. At least in my old school shit like this was kept in the shadows.

Damn, at least it's lunch time; I can finally - oh! What the hell?

Is that a guy with lipstick on his lips?

"Who is the queen?" the guy cooed.

I gagged and immediately walked away.

Ishyama High eh? Well, more like Oh!-shit-yama cuz this whole school is rand-

ZWOOSH!

-did a guy just come flying in front of me?

CRASH!

Ouch, that had to hurt. That poor wall.

I looked at the wall and the hole that the guy was stuck in and couldn't help but sweatdrop. A look of uther confusion settled onto my face. "WTF?" I yelled.

I glanced around and realized that nobody really care-

-and the people from class were smirking at me. Great.

They'll gonna try and beat me up.

Sigh.

"Hey punk!" one of them said.

I cringed at his voice. Why do people try to act tough?

"What?" I sneered.

They flinched but still continued. "You think you're all t'at, huh? Well punk, you not!"

"Your grammar sucks," I deadpanned. And then I turned away and continued walking.

Now, where the hell is the cafe-

SWOOSH

-I dodged an incoming fist. And round housed the guy in the face. I glanced back and saw them looking at me even more nervously than before. Ha! Now they now nt to fuck with me.

I was about to walk... again, but they charged like a bunch of idiots.

The first reached me and threw a punch that I blocked. I spotted an incoming kick and pushed the guy who tried to punch me in the kicks way. I was satisfied when the guy's kick connected into the other guy.

I laughed though when the guy slumped down in pain.

"Dude," I deadpanned, forcing down my snicker. "You kicked him in the balls."

He scowled and ignored me. Instead he was just looking at the guy he kicked. "You got in my way you jerk!"

"Fuck you!" the other wheezed.

"WHAT!" The other replied.

Fuck, now I'm getting annoyed. I watched them bicker for a few more seconds before I began to walk away.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS YOU BITCH!"

And yet, I could still hear them.

I rolled my eyes.

Joy.

After minutes of walking, I FINALLY reached the cafeteria.

Anime tear fell from my face at that. I was overcome with joy.

I pushed everybody in my way and stood at the counter.

"Melon Bread, please."

The lady glanced at me with sheer annoyance before she replied; "I can tell you are new. And, since that's the case, I'll let this slide, for now." She reached into the counter and gave me the melon bread. "But next time you cut in line I will throw you to the back of the line, got it?"

Wow, I didn't really expect that. Heh, her stare was really unnerving.

I gave her a slight nod.

"Good," I heard before I left; promptly ignoring everyone's murderous stare.

I sighed, and went to the only place where I knew I could relax.

The roof.

Even before getting expelled I used to eat lunch there by myself. The wind and the noice from outside when I'm there really help me.

I arrived at the roof and entered through the door.

Shit, imagine my surprise when I saw silver, baby, and guy there eating.

I kind of mouthed to myself before I shock my head.

Now this was awkward.

I led myself to a corner and quietly ate my lunch.

But, it felt weird. The guy was given me a grin every few seconds.

And I felt dirty everytime he did.

I shivered.

The guy grabbed his baby and walked over to me with his hands on his pockets and the baby on his back.

"Hey," he said when he stopped. He reached into his back, grabbed his baby, and crouched. He pushed the baby in front of me. "You want him?"

I gaped.

WTF?


	3. In The Beginning There Was Conflict

Whoa, whoa, wait; back the FUCK up!

Did... did he just offer me his baby!

I looked at him with the gaping mouth still in place.

"Wait! Oga, why do you want this guy?"

Eh, silver was the one who voiced his question over mines.

Still, he worded the question nicely. Except mines involved curses.

"Ah, well he seems strong; and Bel-beel says he's strong!"

"DABUH!"

Wait, did that baby just glare at me?

E-h...

"Are you sure? Beel can't even beat a cockroach! What would he know about being strong?"

That guy, Oga, stroked his chin.

After a few seconds, he shrugged impassively.

I sweatdropped.

I looked at silver, 'Oga,' and the baby and took a bite out of my melon bread.

Hm, this is some good entertainment.

"WHAT! But... what about Toujou?"

"Don't worry Furuichi! Toujou would be my back up plan."

Silver, Furuichi, sweatdropped. "WHAT THE HELL? SINCE WHEN DO YOU THINK OF PLANS?"

Oh, god; I finished my lunch.

"DABUH!"

Do I have any money left over that I can use? Hm, I rummaged through my pockets and sweatdropped when I heard the next voice.

"You want a croquette, Baby-Beel?"

"WHEN DID OUR CONVERSATION GO tO FOOD?"

"DABUH!"

Ah... again, I question the sanity of this place. THAT BABY JUST FLICKED MY OFF!

I stood up, and looked at them both coldly.

"No," I sneered. "I don't want that baby."

The baby continued his bird flipping administration. "And I can also tell that he doesn't want me as well."

Heh, I wasn't surprised when Oga suddenly lashed out with a straight punch.

I'll admit, it was fast, but it was predictable. I dodged and backpedaled a few steps.

Oga grinned at me.

"What are you doing Oga?"

"DABUH!"

Okay, usually, I ignored that little fucker because I couldn't understand a goddamn word that baby said but I understood what he said now. It sounded something like this: 'KICK HIS ASS!'

Fucking baby.

Nowww-holy shit. Is this a shoujo manga? That baby's eyes just sparkled and so did the area around him. Bishounen?

"ARA ARA ARA ARA ARA!" Oga lashed out with kicks and punches a me.

I dodged by backpedaling.

He continued lashing out until I eventually hit the fence.

"Fuck," I deadpanned when I watch the fist cover the distance.

"ARA!" Oga screamed when he decked me.

Shit, that hurt. I flinched and look back at him and silver. I don't like his name by the way.

Shit, random thought.

Heh, silver looked surprised for some reason; and Oga just looked even more 'demonic' I dare say.

"Fuck my life," I muttered.

And then Oga pulled his fist back and shock it.

"Here comes my new attack guy," Oga said with a grin.

And I sweatdropped. "You don't even know my name," I deadpanned.

Oga's grin widened. "SUPER ROBOT LAZER PUNCH!"

He threw a fast punch.

"THAT'S JUST A REGULAR PUNCH! THERE IS NOTHING SUPER ABOUT IT!"

Why the hell does silver have to scream?

I dodged, barely, and went wide-eyes when he kicked at me.

"YOGA KICK!"

"THIS ISN'T STREET FIGHTER!"

No shit.

I took the hit, and gasped.

Shit, that hurt.

Thankfully, I was still aware of my surroundings that I barrel-rolled out the way.

Oga continued to grin at me.

OK, I thought, no more mister nice Naruto. I'm gonna kick he arse.

I took a stance.

"FLYING KICK!" I yelled and charged at him before bring my leg out.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN JUMP!"

OK, silver, that's getting really annoying.

My foot connected to Oga's chin and it sent him flying in the air.

I jumped and was disappointed when my jump was as big as a dog.

So, I improvised.

I elbowed him in the stomach and brought him down with me.

He gasped.

"DABUH!"

I groaned.

Heh, I laughed. I took a quick look at the fallen Oga and silver before the bell rang.

My shoulders' slagged.

I grabbed my things and left. Not bothering once to look back.

...

...

I stopped.

"Do they have some pizza around here?"

I shrugged and left again.

* * *

><p><em>I usually don't like author's note but I should tell you guys this.<em>

_Check out my new story '101 Ways to Bash Sasuke!'_

_Oh, and pairing is a secret so stop asking.  
><em>


	4. Filler Chapter  The Walk Home

**_Filler Chapter_**

* * *

><p>My walk home was less than pleasant.<p>

You see, I was jumped on the way home; but, I didn't really feel like fighting. I felt sluggish, and tired; almost as if I ran a five thousand miles in a second. Still, I gave them a good beat down before walking away.

I dropped my head eventually.

Meh, I slouched, eyes narrowed and lips set in a pout. I lifted my head, and looked at the area around me; and tried to see if I could sit anywhere.

...'

Hehe, imagine my surprise when I just saw a pool and 'some' people there.

Yuck, couples. I felt envious at their lovey-dovey interaction. Almost felt like crying...

...shit, I need a girlfriend.

I looked at one particular couple...

...and turned my head.

Jailbaits man, jailbaits; they get the best of us... or worse? Who knows?

"WE ARE THE MK5 AND WE-"

"STFU! READ THE MOOD!"

Yeaaah, that was just random.

I sweatdropped.

So, I continued my walk, and this time went home.

Shit, I'm tired.

After thirty minutes I arrived in my dingy apartment.

I walked in, ignored my screaming landlord, and went up the stairs. I opened it, and went inside.

Ha, I laughed and threw my school bag against the wall.

I went to sleep after that.

* * *

><p>RING!<p>

I heard the sound of my alarm clock and instantly sprang from the floor. Eyes widened, i looked around and sighed in annoyance.

I grumbled and went to my alarm clock. I stopped it before scratching my ass and continuing my journey to the bathroom. I entered and grabbed my toothpaste and toothbrush before entering the shower.

... uh, maybe I should skip this part.

Heh, a bit personal there.

Hm, ten minutes later I was dressed and ready out the door.

I smirked though when I remembered something.

"I have the perfect way to avoid fights," I muttered.

I went to my counter and pulled out a set of smoke bombs.

... what? I like smoke bombs!

And so, I left my apartment and placed my smoke bombs at my back pocket pouch.

Making my way down town, walking fast, faces pass, and I see school...

...er; yeah.

I entered the school and sighed.

"Hope nothing random happens," I muttered.

"DABUH!"

"Oh, Baby-Beel, what's the matter?"

"Why are still listening to him, Oga?"

Ah, fuck. I glanced at them and gaped at how many people where standing in front of their way.

WTF?

I shook my head at how that Oga guy blasted his way through the fields of delinquents.

Wow! What, a disappointment.

These people suck.

I laughed and finally ignored them; moving on from there, I entered the door and walked towards homeroom.

"Good~Night~"

Yeah, good night to you, too, motherfucker.

I punched him in the face and ignored others gawking stares.

"HOLY SHIT! HE JUST PUNCHED HIM INTO A WALL!"

"THIS ISN'T A FUCKING MANGA! HOW DID HE DO THAT?"

Hm, I smirked, it was magic bitch.

I felt fucking arrogant, but yeah, whatever; I entered the classroom feeling like a boss.

My smirk fell though when I realized I was the only one in class.

"This sucks."


	5. Before Summer Vacation Part I

Oga... has a girlfriend. Her name is Satoshi Kaito, and she is a tom-boy, skater chick with a maiden heart that snaps at people for messing with 'her' man. Don't high school loves technically last for a few months before saying they love another?

Fuck, I need a girlfriend.

-This is a shout out-;-Nice story by the way-

* * *

><p>I Cry Tears of Blood<p>

* * *

><p>On a Dirt Road<p>

* * *

><p>I was in class. By myself. I felt self-conscious and nauseous.<p>

Heh, maybe I was constipated; who knows?

The teacher was in the front of the class, writing the bits of knowledge that he knew about the subject he was teaching the class (ME!). He was shaking and fumbling around like some CLOWN!

Shit, shit, shit; I have to calm down.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I tapped at the floor with my feet as hard and as fast as I could. I cared less about what the teacher taught. The idiot didn't even know what he was writing! Shit, man; he doesn't even bother to explain it to me!

Oh, my god.

I'm freaking out.

I reached onto my back pouch and pulled out a smoke bomb.

Fuck this, I decided.

I clenched my hand and threw the bomb on the floor...

...and I walked away.

I could fell my teacher's sweatdrop from here.

Well... fuck you, too.

I steadied my breathing and walked, I don't run, to the roof.

That was the only place I KNEW I can be.

Shit, I needed to think.

But, I found my self blocked by some muscle bound idiot.

Behind him, he had a gathered crowd of delinquents.

I'm... getting... pissed off.

The guy looked at me and sneered.

"Heh, so you're the new guy who thinks that he's tough shit?"

He cracked his knuckles and advanced towards me.

I groaned.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

I don't have time for this! I NEED to breath.

Oh, and his breath stinks too.

"Get out the way," I said. And I gritted my teeth in frustration.

Ah, maybe I shouldn't have had that pizza yesterday.

Sad but True.

"No can do," he replied with a grin.

I smiled a bit meekly and reached into my pouch.

"Well, before we fight let me call my sister; you see, she's very sick. She's going to die tomorrow, I'm afraid."

Some of the delinquents looked at me...

...oh, and silver's there, too.

"Who the hell is going to believe that?" I heard him say out loud.

What a douche.

To my surprise, they all started to cry.

"YEAH! CALL YOUR SISTER! I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU TOMORROW, BUT MAYBE KILLING YOU TODAY WOULD HELP YOU MET YOUR SISTER EARLY ON!"

"KILLING MACHINE ABE IS SO MERCIFUL!"

I... once again... sweatdropped.

I'm starting to think that this would be the new way to lose weight and not having to do anything.

"Thanks, I guess," I rolled my eyes.

I grinned though because these guys bought the whole thing.

"THEY ACTUALLY BOUGHT IT?"

Except for silver; fuck sliver! Stop shouting!

I pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground...

...and I walked away.

"WHERE DID HE GO?"

"I DON"T KNOW! HE JUST DISAPPEARED!"

And when I said 'walked away' I meant past them.

I looked at silver and he just gawked at me.

I could see it in his eyes.

Ishiyama is a school for slow learners.

And so, I left my slow, delusional, delinquent admires, and made myself up the stairs.

I past by a bunch a people, and dodged the guy Oga.

He... was still looking for, apparently.

Freaky.

I sighed when I finally made it and slowly waked over to the edge of the roof.

I placed my hand on the fence and slowly climbed over it. I dropped on the ledge and got up to my feet, before overlooking the view in front of me.

Ah, so refreshing.

"What are you doing here, Human?"

And, it was shattered into a billion pieces.

I turned towards the voice and slowly rubbed my eyes when I saw a blond-haired chick with big-boobies wearing a gothic-maid type outfit.

Did I mention she had an umbrella? And that it was pink?

"A-ah," I stuttered. "Fresh air I guess."

I sneered at myself (is that possible) for stuttering.

"Fresh air?" she snorted in an arrogant way. "You humans wouldn't know about fresh if it hit you in the nipples."

This girl is pissing me off... and did she say nipples.

"A-ah," I stuttered again. I couldn't even find a retort!

"Hm," she looked down on me from the water tower. "You, seem different; somehow."

I raised an eyebrow.

What the hell?

She disappeared in a blink of an eye and I found myself surprised.

Again, what the hell?

She appeared in front of me, just behind the fence.

Again, for the third time, what the hell?

Then, she did a thing I HAVE never expected.

She grinned in most evil manner I could EVER percieve and poked my with her umbrella tip.

My eyes widened.

I lost my balance.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed as I fell of the roof.

I caught her eye, and she waved at me.

I closed my eyes, fucking afraid to open them (my thoughts were murder about that chick), and was surprised when I felt that I was caught.

Bridal style I think.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the person who caught me.

It was a chick.

Shit, I'm embarrassed.

"MADAM AOI! ARE YOU OK?"

I pushed my self off her and fell to my arse.

I groaned.

"Yeah, I'm OK Nene. I just... saved a life?"

She glanced at me and gave me a confused looked.

I groaned again and glanced at the red-head beside her and at the short black-haired girl at her other side.

"Thanks," I muttered. I stood up and dusted my arse.

I gave them a pained (forced) smile before walking away as stiffly as I could.

"Hey! What the hell? You just walk past Aneki like that when she saved your life? I should teach you respect."

"Yes."

I turned around. "I said thanks."

In my defense, I could of saved myself, but I was surprised! Really!

"I didn't hear you though!"

"Nene-san! I-it's okay! I heard him," the girl, Aoi said in my defense.

"See," I responded. "Now back off, bitch."

A tick mark grew on her head. "Why you little-."

"Calm down Nene," Aoi said.

"Hehe, he called you a bitch."

"Shut up!"

I sweatdropped.

What do you know girls get as distracted as the guys.

Oh!shit-yama indeed.

"Well," I said, getting the attention back on to myself. "As much as I would like to continue this discussion, I have a bitch I have to kick."

I grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground...\

...and walked away.

"Where he go?"

I heard them say.

I smirked, I still got it.

Now, where was I...?

Oh yeah, I cracked my neck and knuckles.

I was gong to beat the shit out of that big-breasted goth chick.

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

* * *

><p>I nervously looked at the chick in front of me.<p>

What the hell is her problem.

"And! I want you to stay the hell away from my man!" To add more affect into her speech, she grabbed her guy and started make-out with him RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

You know, it was hot how hot they were making out, but she took that out of me.

"BUT I'M A GUY! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

She looked at me as if I was insane.

Ah, I just wanted to strangle her so badly.

Oh, if only I had a pillow I would push her fragile little head and... sh, sh, go to sleep I would mutter and..

"You don't?" She said slowly.

And it broke my train of thought.

I smiled meekly. "I, am not gay."

She had the nerve to look disappointed.

What the hell is wrong with her.

Damn you Satoshi Kaito, I don't even know why you're in my story.

And damn you too Oga for being whipped and so fucking stupid you trigger-happy-punching-son-of-a-bitch.

And silver, too.

Fucking pervert.


	6. Before Summer Vacation Part II

I LIKE TO EAT COOKIES!

* * *

><p>On a Dirt Road<p>

* * *

><p>Read the two sentences above as one sentence.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke with a groan.<p>

What the hell happened to me, was all I thought about in the three seconds I've been awake.

I had a blinding headache and my muscle were sore for some reason. Strangely enough though was that my back wasn't hard. It was... soft? Yeah, it was soft. Almost like a bed.

I fully woke up at that. I jolted up, and promptly winced at the amount of pain I had in my arms, legs, and chest.

I looked down and groaned.

Shit, I cursed in my mind. I am in a bed.

Heh, it's funny how I haven't slept in a bed for a long time that I have forgotten how it felt like.

Oh, god, fuck my life indeed.

"You're awake I see."

I snapped at sound of the voice.

What the hell? I didn't even realize she was there. Speaking of she.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "And where am I?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Ungrateful brat. I practically saved your life!"

I snorted. "Sure," I replied dryly.

She threw fucking paperweight at me.

I really tried to dodge, but, I was hit anyways.

BANG.

Ow, I groaned. "What the hell you bitch?"

I immediately regretted my words.

She gave me this ultra scary look that made me piss my pants (or so I thought. Maybe it was the fear factor applied?).

I gulped.

"I am so going to kick your ass," she said.

She advanced.

And I covered my head.

"NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"

I regretted that as well.

"OK THE FACE! THE FACE!"

I released my hold of my face and covered my gonads.

After she eat the shit out of me, I had to squint just to look at my surroundings.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes madam!" Fuck you bitch; watch, when I'm healed I'm going to kick your ass.

"Good," she gave me a cheerful smile... I think.

I twitched.

After that, an awkward silence happened.

Hell, I even fidgeted!

But, I still need to know where I was.

"So," I asked. "Can you tell me where I am?"

She grinned at me... I think. "Well, I'm Oga Misaki; and you're at the Oga Household."

My shoulders slouched.

Well, fuck.

That, pretty much described my situations.

"And how did I get here?" Was my next question.

"Oh, Hilda dropped you here. She said she wanted to talk to you about something."

Who's Hilda?

"Who's Hilda?"

"You don't know?" She asked in something akin to shock.

Hm, maybe she assumed I knew her or something.

"Oh, well she's Tatsumi's wife you know; I assume you know him though."

I shook my head.

Who the fuck is Ta-oh.

"She's _his _wife?" Wow, what a small world.

"You don't know him either? Damn," She snapped her fingers. And then she shrugged. "Oh well, I see you later then. I have to tell Hilda that you're up."

I sweatdropped at how easy going she was.

I watched her leave, and when she did. I fucking forced my self up. I climbed to my feet and went to the window.

I opened it and felt a breeze tickling my nipples. i looked down and realized I was naked from the waist up and almost naked from the waist down.

Damn, I don't want to be seen as a exhibitionist.

It was at the time that I heard an amused hum behind me.

I turned around and saw _her_.

It was that bitch that tried to kill me.

"You have some guts standing there in front of me," I said with an evil glare.

She looked down at me, and I hated the way she looked at me. "What? you haven;t learned your lesson the last time?"

She walked towards me.

I flinched at her advancing form.

W-what the hell? Why am I trembling?

She smirked at me; and then backhanded me to the bed.

"You have to calm down boy. I already beat you within an inch of your life." She stood in front of me with an expression I just couldn't explain. Was it confusion? "But, it's surprising that you recovered from such injuries in little time. I'll say it's been just a few hours since I cracked your ribs. Yet, you're healed. The only thing that remains are the bruises that have formed from the damage."

I just gaped at her.

What the hell is she rambling on about?

The speed in which you recovered was almost... surreal; supernatural even, no, demonic. Almost like a demon."

She looked at me with such cold eyes that I gulped.

Am I going to die?

"But I don't sense any demon energy in you."

No, I can't die; it just doesn't make sense! Why would she heal me just to kill me?

"Just what are you?"

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

"What do you what from me?" I asked desperately.

"I want to know what you are," she replied.

I looked into her eyes. Instead of it being cold like before, it was filled with curiosity, confusion, and I think just a tiny-tiny bit of fear.

"I'm human," I answered as quickly as I could.

She hummed again before turning around. "Well, then, I guess you wouldn't know anyways. So, there's no point in questioning you anymore."

She glanced at me. And smirked. "Now, since my questionings are done, I would now have to throw you out."

That statement made me freeze.

What?

I held my hands in the air. "Just wait a minute. Let me get some strength in before I leave. you banged me up pretty good. hell, I don't even know how you did that black thing appear around you like that. It was almost like a flame."

"Yes, you were pretty strong to make me use _some _of my demon energy, but you weren't powerful enough to best me. I suppose I could let you stay here. For a bit. But I have to ask first."

"Great," I muttered.

She was about to walk out, but I called out to her.

"Oh, and thanks I guess, for helping me out you know." I scratched my head in embarrassment, but a flashback of her pushing me off the roof made me scowl a bit. "But that doesn't mean I'll kick your ass eventually for pushing me off the roof ya bitch."

She smirked. "Hn." And then walked out.

After she left, I just stayed there on the bed, rubbing my sore muscles and at my face.

Seriously! I got the shit beaten out of me by _two _females and both of them made me fear for my life.

Damn, I feel pathetic.

I guess this is just another day at my new school.

Oh!shit-yama indeed.

...

...

Now I'm just wondering if I could stay.

Damn my ass hurts.


	7. Before Summer Vacation Part III

Satoshi Kaito was here again. She was walking with her boyfriend Oga and I was groaning at how they were making out. It wasn't surprising that I spotted silver just a few meters away from them with a solemn, jealous, expression.

Ha, he looks like he got punch in the dick.

"Beware the evil _slut_," some guy growled next to me.

"What the hell?" I gasped. I turned my head to look at what could apparently be described as a hobo/priest blind guy ranting about demons.

"The hell beast is in front of us, and I can smell an evil slut."

He was blind. A blind fucking priest. How does that even work. I glance back to see Kaito dragging Oga away for some reason.

Meh, maybe she's going to drag him into a locker and rape him.

I glance back at the rambling blind priest, and take a few steps back when this guy just shoves something in his mouth.

I heard him mumble something like; "Get in the flask," before I turned away.

What the fuck is wrong with this story?

* * *

><p>On a Dirt Road<p>

* * *

><p>This was awkward, I thought.<p>

I snorted because I knew I wasn't the only one who thought this.

Apparently, Misaki was too since she just glanced back and forth between Tatsumi, Hilda, and I.

"So," she said, getting the attention of everyone in the table. "Is this like some love triangle or something?"

I titled my head and just looked at her.

Like _really _looked at her you know.

"What the hell sis!"

Well, leave it to Oga to answer an unspoken question.

Oh, did I mention that the baby was glaring at me; and that Hilda was cooing at him.

This just got weirder.

I'm serious.

"My son!" His father cried. "How could you lose!"

Was Tatsumi adopted by any chance, I just have to ask.

"Dad!" the mom scolded. "Tatsumi won't lose. Right Hilda-chan?"

Hilda looked at Tatsumi. "Trash."

The father cried even further.

I sweat-dropped.

How the hell did these two manage to produce such devil children?

Cause you have to admit, their mom is sweat (I think), and their father is a fucking pussy. His only known way to attack is to grovel.

Trust me, I had first hands experience.

"It's okay Mr. Oga. I have no interest in Hilda," I spoke. "I'm mean sure she's attractive you know." I gave a quick look. I leaned towards him, and glanced around. "But she's a bit of a bitch," I whispered.

He started to cry.

"He touched your boobies already Hilda-chan?"

I gawked at how My. Oga just twisted my words into hell. That asshole.

"I-I never said that!"

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you," Misaki spoke with food in her mouth.

Tatsumi wasn't even paying attention, I guess.

Hilda, she was just sipping her tea, eating as sophisticated as you could get, and occasionally gave that baby (who was glaring at him) food like some dog.

Mrs. Oga dropped her fork.

Oh shit.

"Uh," I glanced around and finally looked at my half-eaten plate. "Well, I have to leave now, hehe; work and all you know."

I stood from the table, deposited my content in the sink, and said "bye" fore running the hell out of there.

I was NOT going to stick around for that.

Hell no.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when I woke up.<p>

I was cranky and pissed off for some reason; and I really wanted to punch something as a result.

I grabbed my things after a quick shower and left.

Walking towards Ishiyama High, I couldn't help but think about the things that had happened to me the past two days.

I have to admit, it was kind of exciting.

Even though I was almost killed yesterday, I couldn't help but see what today might bring.

Heh, maybe I'll get laid? Who knows.

But, the frown I was trying to keep down eventually worked itself onto my face.

Why am I so pissed? I wondered all of a sudden.

And; It didn't really help that a voice was nagging at me from the back of my subconscious.

_'You're pathetic. You can't do anything. You're nipples are pink."_

I... don't really know how to respond to that.

Am I going insane to be insulting myself?

_'You have a little penis. And you can't get it up. You have a man-gina.'_

I sighed, I must be going insane.

I forced that voice down because really, he's (me?) making feel self-conscious and uneasy.

I sighed again...

"Hey! What the hell?"

...and in my idiocy, I pumped into someone.

"Who the hell do you think you are? hm?"

I looked at the guy.

And I was left wondering why he had some many piercings?

Oh, yeah, I deadpanned to myself. Delinquent.

"Oi, do you know who you just pumped into? This is Kanzaki-san! One of the four kings of Ishyama!"

I turned my attention to the big guy with the twin tails. "And?' I asked dryly.

I could give a rat-ass about them.

"Oh? A wise guy, eh? I know how to deal with wise guys."

The guy with the piercings rushed at me and jumped in the air. He somersaulted and was going to do a drop kick on my head, I think. But, I didn't really care either way.

Since I was pissed already, I took advantage of my pissy-ness and rushed as well. I blocked the kick by placing my forearm under his leg, and gave him a hard uppercut with my other arm.

He flew in the air, but I didn't let up.

As the guy went over the tall guy's head (who was shocked at my badassery) I rushed again and jumped myself onto the tall guy's shoulder and used it as a spring to launch myself towards the other guy. I somersaulted and delivered a hay maker of a dropkick on his chest.

We both hit the ground at the same time but with him having a second head start.

I rolled away and watched in satisfaction at how the big guy gawked at me.

I eventually looked around and saw everyone staring at me with the same expression.

I smirked.

_'You're still a pussy.' _

And, it seems my mood only lasted for a second.

Damn my subconscious!


	8. Before Summer Vacation Part IV

I was walking through the hallways, wondering why I was feeling so down.

Did my own sub-conscious really get to me?

I shook my head.

I have to be alright.

"Whoa, hey man; that's The Flying Blondie. I heard he beat up Kanzaki-sempai this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah man. My friend told me, and he saw how he stomped on his ass."

"Kanziki-sempai? are you sure?"

"Yeah, and I also heard your mom was there, too."

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

But, that didn't mean I had to be alright with all these _rumors_ floating around me.

They were WAY exaggerated.

I was a bit tempted to whip out a smoke-bomb and leave but, I really want my education.

I sweatdropped.

Even though I'm not really learning anything. Half the things the teacher had tried to teach the class (me!) was stuff I knew.

It was sad to know how far behind this school was.

I sighed, Ishiyama High known for having a 120% rate of delinquents.

"Great," I muttered dryly.

I stopped at the door and opened it.

Imagine my surprise when I saw the teacher buried head-deep into the wall.

How come I didn't see it sticking out of the hall?

I stepped back out and looked.

Oh, there it is.

So much for being an observant person.

I stepped back inside and looked at the guy in the middle with a legion of I think fifteen or twenty people around him.

The one that stood out though was the guy in the middle.

He was flaunting his cash around with a smirk that said; 'I can buy you.'

I snorted to myself.

Right.

"Ah, you must be 'The Flying Blondie' I've been hearing about."

I scowled.

Who the fuck gave me that nickname anyways.

When I find the guy, i'm going to kick his ass.

"I have a name you know," I answered.

He smiled at me, and pushed his sun glasses he had on deeper into his nose. "Yes. Naruto Uzumaki, new transfer student to our very own Ishiyama High. Reasone for transfer: you punched a teacher out a window."

"How do you know that?" I narrowed my eyes.

This guy is trouble.

"Of course I know. I should know about _everything _that goes on in _my _school." He brought his hands to his dick of a hair and started to comb it. "After all, it was a bit suspiscious when a _transfer _student just happens to transfer a _week _before summer vacations. Not to mention to _Ishiyama _High. The 'worst' school in the country."

Damn, this school was that bad?

"It was worth my attention. And now I know why. You beat Kanzaki-san this morning, that bastard. You see, you're strong. Everyone knows that Kanzaki-san is one of the strongest this school has to offer. If-"

"Just, what do you want exactly?" I cut him off.

I was getting pissed. I didn't like the way he was flaunting his money to me.

I'm not an idiot. I can tell what he wants.

He frowned at me. "I want you to beat Oga."

Oga? I frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

His eyebrows narrowed. "he's been a pain in the ass to everybody. This _first-year_ just comes in here and beats _everyone _and starts walking as if he owns the place! I want him crushed." He clenched his hands, balling up the wad of cash he had in hand.

I mentally shrugged. "So? Let's say I do what you want. What would you give me?"

He snapped his fingers.

Another guy with a black hood covering his head walked over and placed a suitcase between me and the guy.

Now that I think about it, what is his name?

"I'll give you this," he answered.

That snapped me out of my thoughts.

He opened the suitcase...

...and a golden light shot out of the suitcase.

Inside was a bunch of cash.

Damn.

This was tempting.

Hm, now that I think about it, I still need more cash to pay for the rent three weeks from now.

Shit.

"How much is in there?" I asked with a raise brow.

He chuckled.

"One Million Yen."

Sweet Baby Jesus.

I'll be able to pay for my apartment rent for a year!

And still have more left over!

"Shit," I cursed. I muttered to myself and nodded my head. "Fine. I beat Oga's ass."

His chuckle went louder. "Great."

I was going to get the suit case, but a hand stopped me. "No, half now and half later, Uzumaki."

I nodded.

I got the cash and was going to leave but I was stopped, again.

"Wait," he called.

Damn, what is his name?

"Yeah?"

"i want you to beat Oga when he starts fighting with Toujou."

Toujou?

"O...K?"

He nodded. "Good."

I left with the cash in hand and walked away.

...

...

...

Wait, isn't THAT my classroom?

Why should I be leaving?

I grumbled about something stupid and stomped back to the classroom.

"OW!"

In my haste I kneed my teacher's face.

"Sorry."

I opened the class room, and the guy was still there with his goons.

He looked at me in shock. "What are you doing here?"

His face looked angry by now. "Did you come to betray me?"

I looked at him as if he was some kind of idiot.

"This is MY classroom, guy."

He blinked.

I guess that was not an answer he was expecting.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I watched silently as he stood up and left with his goons trailing behind.

I then looked at where my teacher was buried and pulled him out of there.

When he came out in daze, I offered my hand.

"You ready to teach, teach?" I smirked.

He smiled.

"Of course. It's nice to have a student who takes school so seriously."

I nodded.

My ass.

And took my seat.

The teacher went to the podium as two more people walked into the classroom and he started to teach.

Ah, I have a feeling that today was going to be a good day.


	9. Before Summer Vacation Part V

I'm starting to think people don't like my story.

Is it because it's in first person and not third?

* * *

><p>On A Dirt Road<p>

* * *

><p>I regret what I said.<p>

Not only was it NOT a good day, it wasn't one today.

Yesterday was shit.

Not only did I get attacked by these chumps who called them selves the 'Twin Dragons,' I was also attack by this girl with guns. What was weird about the guns though was that it shot PRESSURIZED WATER!

Do you believe that shit?

I beat all three of their asses though.

And then, I went home to sulk, and coo at the wad of cash I had in hand.

It was too bad that I left the window open and the FUCKING FAN ON!

...

Now, when I went to school, yes just two more days till summer vacation, I was greeted by two girls.

One of them had this wooden stick-like sword in hand. The other had a chain roped over her shoulder.

They both, were giving me a full-body glare of death.

Now, I am not a religious man, so I never believed in the 'hell hath no fury of woman.. bla bla bla.'

So I just gave them a raised eyebrow and walked by them.

It wasn't until I took the second step when they both grabbed my shoulders. They applied pressure in hopes that it'll bring 'pain' but I shrugged them off.

I winced though. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Red-head asked...

...oh, I remember them.

They 'saved' me. I guess.

I shook my head. "No... pe."

They looked at me, but the raven haired one more so than the red-head. "You're lying," she stated with narrowed eyes. Her cool breath, released a very cold tone. "Your the one who hurt Chiaki."

"Uh," I backed away. I looked around to see spectators already there.

Is this like some day-time drama for these guys?

"Look!" I pointed at the sky. Eye's widen, I said; "It's Oga!"

Everybody looked.

I grinned and tossed a few smoke bombs to cover the area.

And I walked away, by-passing and slipping through people in the area.

Fucking idiots.

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY BY THAT?"

Fucking Silver.

* * *

><p>I was at the school roof, today. I was doing absolutely nothing. Heh, throughout the periods I didn't even bother to go to class! It just felt go to look at the clouds with nothing to worry about. But, for some reason, I feel like a rip-off.<p>

I might have to look into that.

I yawned by then, and rolled over.

Then, I scratched my ass.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

"Oi."

BAM.

Fuck, somebody kicked me the back of my head. I opened my eyes, and shook my head. That, was a hard kick, I'll admit.

i pushed myself off the ground and glared at the person who kicked me.

"I'm going to kick your ass for what you did the other day."

Great, it's _Cock_zaki-sempai.

"What do you want?" I groaned in annoyance

He rushed at me as a response.

He threw a few punches (one that went dangerously close to my groin) and kicks (that went towards my groin).

I was starting to get agitated.

He kept up his assaults until he managed to deck me on my chin.

I winced, but didn't budge at all.

He looked shocked.

And I took advantage of that.

I leg swept him, and quick jumped to my feet. When he landed, I planted the back of my foot on his stomach and finished it with a strong punch to the nose.

The fucker went unconscious after that.

I sighed and messed my hair. "That would teach you not to fuck with me."

_'You know.'_

Great, it's my 'conscious.'

_'You could just push him of the roof. No one would know.'_

Yeah right. Only me and you right?

_'Stop being sarcastic.'_

Only if you stop being so bloodthirsty, I shot back.

...

_'No, I won't because I have a point you know.'_

The only point you have is to get the fuck out of my head!

_'Tch, I don't know how you got so **weak **and I don't care; I'm only trying to help you.'_

Help me? Are you crazy? Listen to your words.

_'Yes, listen to them. They make perfect sense!'_

Like my nipples?

_'... I woke up in a bad mood, OK? I just found out that my **host **was this **weak** and **stupid**. You almost remind me of this other **fool **I once knew. Tch, you even have the same names.'_

What the _hell _are you talking about?

_'... Nothing.'_

"DABUH! DA!"

"Oga, are you sure having him due that assessment is the _right _thing to do?"

"Ha! Of course Furuchi! when have I ever steered you wrong."

_..._

"Oi! What's with the silence?"

_..._

"Alright, fine. But later."

Shit.

Oga, baby, and Silver are here.

I looked at them.

They looked at me.

The baby flicked me off.

And I continued to look at them.

Then, Oga did something I expected. He grinned and cracked his knuckles.

Fuck, fuck.

And, fuck.


	10. Before Summer Vacation End

Sorry people.

* * *

><p>On A Dirt Road<p>

* * *

><p>I knew there was something wrong with the baby and when he started counting his fingers while saying "Ah," with each finger.<p>

It didn't help that Oga was giving me his 'devil face.'

It was freaking me out to be honest.

The baby raised his hand and made a chopping motion. "DABUH!"

I titled my head at that.

I'm finally understanding what he's trying to say. I look back at Oga, he was cracking his neck.

I looked back at the naked baby, and he seemed to just glare at his hands and at us.

Oh, I realized. 1, 2, 3, etc... fight.

That's what he was getting at.

Poor bastard.

Impassive as I may be, I gave the baby a cruel grin.

And, he glared at me. Then, he started counting his fingers again.

When the kid was at his third, Oga rushed at me.

And, that took my attention away from the brat.

"Punch, punch , punch, kick!" Was Oga's mantra as he jabbed at me and kicked, too.

It was annoying, dodging each of his attacks but I took what I could.

Besides, I don't want to fight him; the deal I had with the dick-haired guy is still fresh in my mind.

A deals a deal no matter what. That's something I hated about myself.

Honer.

No, not boner.

"Take this!" Oga said. He punched air though. I slipped though his side and quickly kicked him.

He skidded a bit but no so much. He had his hair down so I won't be able to know what his eyes said at the moment. But knowing Oga, it would probably be something stupid.

"DA!"

I cursed.

That baby is pissing me off.

I really think he insulted me just now.

I-

POW

-I was punched and it sent me rolling to that floor.

Ouch, that did hurt. Was he training? His punch wasn't like this the last time he punched me.

'DABUH!"

Yeah, yeah, fucking baby.

I stood up and grinned at Oga.

"You got your punch, Oga; we're even, right?"

He relaxed his stance, but that smile was still in place so I didn't really know what to think.

But, I realized at that moment that anything I say or would, would be just ignored.

Sometimes I wonder why i even tried.

Oga dashed at me, throwing the same amount of kicks, punches, headbutts, and the all rounder grapples. It was getting annoying, really.

I'm really wondering why I agreed to do what dickhead wanted - you know what?

I dodged a fist.

"DABUH!"

Fuck it.

The next kick Oga did, I grabbed it and took a firm hold.

But, he tried to follow up with his other leg, but I ducked. He tried to do it again, but I ducked and kicked him under his chest. It sent him flying to the floor.

I didn't hear a gasp of pain or anything like that; so, I was, still am, forced to admit that Oga is a resilient bastard.

Can't he take a no?

Oga stood up and wiped the blood on his lips, but he was still grinning.

I sighed and put a hand on my hair.

It was a long afternoon.

* * *

><p>Walking home was no easy feat. After I beat Oga, I had to drag my ass back down. He had these weird energy blast of lightning that he sent at me during our fight. It struck, and quite painfully I might add too.<p>

Oga seemed surprised, and pissed at the baby for that.

Not that I care or anything, but it was just weird how he blamed it on him.

And then, he said; "Men fight their own battles."

Remind me again, was this a shonen manga perhaps?

Anyways, he hit, I cried, got angry, and finally beat the shit out of Oga.

He won't be getting up that's for sure.

But then, that struck me, you know. He told that baby to stop. No, more like ordered. What the hell? Really? Is there something going on that I should know?

Again, fuck it; I'm staying home.

Who gives a fuck if tomorrow is Friday and the last day till summer vacation? I do. I want peace instead of all this Chaos!

Well, if my life was more like Tomoki from that manga then I'll tolerate it. But this? Delinquent activity? I see more guys then girls at the hall or even in school? Being attacked since day one?

Fuck it, fuck it I say to you and you and you and you sir!

Yes you! I'm pointing at the sky, and I'm point at you sir!

I hate you! I thought.

I stopped.

Okay, time to get back home.

"WAIT!"

Nope, I can't now.

I slowly turn.

I saw - what's-her-face.

She stopped a few meters away from me.

"You're Tatsumi's friend... Naruto right?"

I titled my head. Who's this, I asked to myself.

"I'm Misaki, remember?"

I don't. But I'll pretend I'll do for the heck of it.

"Ah, Hi Misaki!" I greeted.

She rose a brow at me. "You don't... - remember me, right?"

I whistled.

She growled at me and then sighed. "Oga Misaki? I patched you up when Hilda-chan bought you in? Ring a bell?"

A light bulb lite itself inside my head.

Now I remember.

_It was that bitch who kicked your ass._

Fuck you was my immediate responce.

"OH! Now I remember!"

She gave me a wide grin.

And then I turned and walked away as fast as I could.

"What the fuck," I heard her mutter.

"Hey, wait! Where you going?"

I did not respond, I just kept walking.

My time there is done.

So is that school.

I ain't going tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long wait. I was deciding how the chapters would go and how. So, I have the next fifteen o so chapters set in stone. So, yeah. See ya' tomorrow! Super fast updates!<em>

P.S. - Read 101 Ways to Bash Sasuke. I need some fucking ideas.


	11. The Guy With the Job

Sorry for yesterday. I forgot my laptop in my house and I was absent the whole day.

* * *

><p>Yes, it's Saturday. The first day of summer vacation and the first day to find a new job.<p>

I was fired from last one due to my attitude. It wasn't my fault or anything like that; oh no. This douche just kept trying to hit on me. I ain't gay was my answer with his approach. But I guess people here take no for shit.

Fuck it.

So, I found myself on the street, looking through various establishments and restaurants to see if any of them were hiring.

I entered some cozy shops that I liked, and they just turned me down with a typical scowl.

Is it my blond hair that makes them say 'get the fuck out'?

I sighed, and entered the pet store in front of me.

"Hello!" Greeted a cheerful woman.

I gave a bow to hide my scowl. "Hello," I greeted back in a murmur.

I wiped the scowl out of my face and looked at the female in front of me.

She looked back owlishly.

Is she a ditz? I wondered.

"Ah, are you going to buy something?" She asked.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and to answer her question.

"Then... are you here to buy food?"

"No," I responded dryly.

She gave me a blank look.

I cleared my throat. "I'm here actually to see if there is a job opening available."

She shook her head. "Nope," she said in a bubbly manner.

Great, I thought.

_There's nothing great about you either._

Fuck off.

"Oh, okay," the disappointment was clear.

She looked at me sadly.

_Even this bitch feels sorry for you; how piti-_

I said fuck off four eyes.

"Well, if you want, you could talk to the manager and see if there is a job available," she said.

I shook my head. "It's okay."

And then, I walked away.

I left the store deflated but not out. There where still other places to go look but I don't know. Not many people hire people like me because of my attitude.

And looks.

_And size._

Shut up.

* * *

><p>I walked towards the other store in front of me. The store where this old lady sells food by herself - I think?<p>

I entered the stop and she gave me a big smile.

With her slanted eyes I thought for sure she was going to kill me, unfortunately.

"Hello, young man. Did you want something?"

She was pretty much gesturing towards her croquettes. I hate croquettes.

"Ah, yes," I began. "I'm actually here to see if you are planning to hire." I paused. Maybe I shouldn't be as blunt as I am.

She just looked at me with her slanted eyes. Were they narrowed?

"Maybe," she said. "Why?"

I smiled. The relief in my heart was awesome to me. "Really? A-ah, well, I'm the one actually hoping to see if you can hire me?"

She grabbed a croquette (even though it was hot) and bit it. But what I found funny about it was how humorous it seemed with her hardened face. "Why?" She asked as she nom nom - ed.

I titled my head. "I'm in need of money, ma'am"

She nom nom - ed. "Why?"

"I pay for my own housing and school supplies."

She tilted her head and nom nom - ed. "Why not just get a job at a construction site?"

I opened my mouth and closed it.

Why didn't I think of that?

"Er, I... - forgot?" I answered a bit hesitantly.

She just looked at me.

Did she think I was an idiot?

_Yes, I think you're an idiot too for forgetting who you a-_

Fuck off.

"Well, do you have any experience?" She said.

That snapped me out of whatever the hell I was doing.

"No," I responded.

She sighed and placed her half-eaten croquette at the counter. "Fine, I'll hire you."

I gave her a grin.

"But, if I so much as see you slack off I am firing the hell out of you."

I nodded.

"Good," she smiled. "Now, go get the mop and start cleaning."

I nodded, but groaned a bit in the inside.

* * *

><p>I was walking home late at night, tired as hell, when this guy just jumps in front of me.<p>

He was an old guy with this Mexican mustache, tight shirt (that DID not fit him at all), and shorts. And, did I mention that he had the gayest looking hair - wait, I should'of looked at the signs!

"Excuse me, sir; but I'm lost. Can you tell me where Furuichi-dono's house is at?"

My eyes twitched?

What the hell.

"Er, no," I answered. He gave me a disappointed sigh and bowed.

Ew.

"Well, bye bye," he said before walking away like some robot.

I grimaced.

I pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it towards the floor.

I'm getting the fuck out of here, was what I thought.

_Why, you freak? I know you liked t -_

"..."

Please shut up.

_Hahahaha. Not until you find yourself, Naruto. Hahahaha! Until then -_

- _**Learn Your Place!**_


End file.
